


It Still Means The Same

by lovetommo



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude keep finding strange notes in different languages all day and all he wants to know is two things. 1- Who is giving him these notes? and 2- What the hell they even mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Still Means The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last July which is why it's Jonnor

It was just an ordinary day at Anchor Beach, all the kids were running around the halls, talking to friends, they were pretty much doing everything they weren’t supposed to be doing. It wasn’t an ordinary day for Jude though. After he got ready for school that morning, he found the first note laying on his bedside table. It wasn’t just a random note though, it was in a different language. Jude didn’t even recognize the language, it read Jeg elsker dig.

Jude didn’t really know what to think, he had no idea what it meant. He asked his siblings to see if they knew who left the note or what the phrase meant but none of them knew. By now, Jude was just reaching his locker. He had shoved the note from earlier in his pocket. He reached into his backpack to pull out a binder to put in his locker, when the second note fell out of it and onto the floor. He reached down and grabbed it, it read Te amo.

Jude stared at the note, baffled. What could these mean? He thought. He was about to pull out his phone and open google translate when he felt someone put their hand on back. Jude didn’t even have to think twice about who it was, he automatically smiled. “Hey, Connor.”

“Whatcha got there?” The other boy asked as pulled the note out of Jude’s hands.  
“I don’t know, this morning I found another note too! By my bedside table. Do you know what they mean?” He asked hopefully.  
Connor studied the notes for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. “Nope, it’s not in English.”  
Jude laughed and said, “Wow thanks for that Captain Obvious.”

He put the letter back in his pocket when he suddenly got an idea. He quickly turned to Connor and put his finger on his chest pointing to him. “You left these didn’t you!”  
Connor smiled and said, “No, I only speak English. Good luck trying to figure out who left them though.” He quickly gave Jude a peck on his cheek and made his way to his first class period.

During Jude’s first class period he was sat next to Taylor when she passed him the third note. It read, Tôi yêu bạn.  
“These are from you?” Jude frantically whispered to her, trying not to disturb the class.  
“Nope,” She giggled. “I was just told to deliver.”

“Tell me who they’re from!” He pleaded. She just smirked at him and continued with her work.  
Jude was now in second period, just minding his own business when the teacher called him up to her desk.  
“Yeah, Mrs. Sanders?” Jude asked nervously. He was secretly hoping he wasn’t in trouble, he hated getting into trouble at school especially with his mom as the vice principal.  
“I was told to give this to you,” She smiled as she gave him an envelope.

“Oh, um thanks. Do you know who it’s from?” Jude asked as he gently grabbed the envelope from her hands.  
“Mrs. Adams Foster told me someone gave it to her and it was meant to get to you,” She said as she pushed up her glasses.  
“Oh, alright. Thanks,” He said before going back to his seat.  
He ripped open the envelope and found the fourth note. It read, わたしは、あなたを愛しています.

He pulled out his phone once again and opened up google translate but right as he was about to type it in, the bell rang signalling the end of class. Jude angrily jammed the note into his pocket and stormed out of the room. The notes were giving him anxiety, he just wanted to know what they meant and who was leaving them. They could be from Callie again but it wasn’t his birthday or anything.

He stormed into his third class period, which happened to be with Connor. He sunk into his seat since he was the first person in there and sighed. What did all the notes mean? Were they clues to find something? Maybe I should translate them so I know what they mean, he thought.

“Heeeeey, Jude,” He heard Connor say as his hands swung around in front of his face.  
“Sorry, what?” Jude asked, sitting up a bit straighter.  
“You had the cute confused and frustrated face on,” Connor laughed. “What’s up?”  
“It’s just these notes!” Jude sighed. “I wanna know who they’re from!”  
“Sorry, can’t help ya there. But hey, if some guy is leaving you little love letters, you better tell them you’re mine babe.” Connor smiled.  
“Will do,” Jude blushed as he quickly kissed him before class started.

Jude didn’t find anymore notes which he was kind of relieved about but also kind of disappointed. He made his way into the cafeteria and found his normal table where Taylor and Connor were already sitting. “Hey, hey,” Taylor smiled.  
“Hi,” Jude said bluntly. Taylor glanced at Connor and he shrugged.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked. Jude just slunk down on the bench and laid his head on Connor’s thighs and groaned. Taylor had to hold in a giggle, seeing her best friend mope around like this, it was kind of funny.  
“I want know who is leaving these dumb notes!” He cried. Connor and Taylor laughed but Jude told them to shut up. Connor rubbed his back and said, “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

Jude raised his head back up but then rested it on Connor’s shoulder. Suddenly, a random girl came over to their table holding a tray of three cupcakes. “Is one of you Jude?”  
Jude raised his head off of him and said, “Uh, I am?”

“Well, these are for you. Enjoy!” She laid the tray in front of Jude and walked away.  
“Weird,” Taylor said. “What does it say?”

It was the fifth note, but on cupcakes. It read, Ich liebe dich. “Are you kidding me? More clues!”  
Connor smiled and said, “Can we eat them?” He looked at Connor and smacked him on the arm. “Just wait a sec, you’re not starving. Eat this,” Jude said as he shoved a chip in his mouth to shut him up. Jude pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the cupcakes.

“Can we eat them now?” Connor asked, still chewing the chip.  
“You’re such a pig!” Taylor laughed but she was already reaching for a cupcake and was biting into it.  
It was the end of the day now and he hasn’t got any more clues since the cupcakes from lunch. Jude was walking to the bench him and Connor always met at to walk home with each other. When he reached the bench he seen the sixth clue. It read, Je t'aime.

Jude sighed and looked up. Connor was walking over to him with a smile and said, “Well, hello.”  
Jude couldn’t help but smile. “I know these are from you! Just tell me what they mean!” He begged as he threw his arms around his waist and laid his head on Connor’s shoulder. He laughed and hugged Jude back. “Someone is feeling lovey today.”

“It’s because you’re frustrating me!” Jude complained with a groan. Connor laughed and kissed the top of Jude’s head. “Come on, let’s get you home.”  
They pulled away and Jude quickly grabbed the sticky note and put it in his pocket with the rest of them. So they walked back to Jude’s house with intertwined fingers and rambling about the littlest things.  
Connor kissed Jude goodbye once they reached his house and told him he would text him later tonight. Jude smiled happily and walked inside. Him and Connor have been dating for about a year now and Jude was happier than ever, Connor is what kept Jude stable and it worked like that both ways.

He walked into the kitchen and seen his Mama and Mariana. “Hey, Bubba. Have a good day a school?”  
“Meh,” Jude said as he reached for the peanut butter.  
“What happened, Judicorn?” Mariana asked, drinking a cup of lemonade.  
“It’s just I’ve been finding these notes all day and I don’t know who is leaving them or what they mean. Well, I think I know who is leaving them but I still don’t know what they mean,” He explained.  
“Hm, can I see them?” Mariana asked curiously. He nodded and reached into his pocket and put them on the table. He walked over to the fridge, to grab the jelly when he stumbled across the seventh clue. “And here is another one!”

It was taped to the top of the jelly jar and it read, Te quiero. Jude knew that was Spanish so he quickly gave it to Mariana and shouted, “What does it say?!?”  
Mariana grabbed it from Jude and started squealing. “Oh my God!! Mama, look!” Lena didn’t know much Spanish but she learned a bit from Mariana and Jesus. “Well…” She smiled.  
“Oh and Mama!” Jude shouted. “You have to know who it is because my teacher said you gave it to her! Are they from you?”  
“No,” Lena laughed. “They aren’t from me. I know who though but I’m not saying.”  
“Please!” He begged.  
“No, and Mariana isn’t going to tell you what they mean either.”

It was around seven o’clock and Jude was in his room studying for his history test, when his phone buzzed.

From: Connor  
Meet me at the beach in 5 mins, no questions. Bring the notes <3

Jude smiled at his phone when he read the message. He knew that they were from him! Jude quickly freshened up a bit and told his moms he was going out and strolled down to the beach.  
It was kind of chilly as he got closer to the water, in the distance he seen a bunch of fairy lights glowing. He instantly smiled, he didn’t know what his crazy boyfriend had planned but it was making him all excited and nervous.

“Hey!” Jude shouted when he seen Connor standing down by the shore. All around him was fairy lights glowing in the sand and a hammock tied between two palm trees. “What’s all this?”  
“It’s nothing much…” Connor blushed. Jude could sense something was going on, Connor was acting all nervous.

“You seem all nervous,” Jude laughed lightly. “It’s cute.”

“Do you have the notes?” He asked. Jude nodded and pulled them out. He laid them out on the sand in order of when he found them.  
They sat down on the sand next to each other and Connor grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Did you ever look up what they mean?”

“No, I never got the chance. Whenever I tried something happened.” Jude sighed as he shivered.  
“Good, but you look cold,” he said. He took off his jacket and put it around Jude who thanked him. “Well, there is something I have been trying to say for a while but whenever I would try, I would get too nervous. So after some thinking, I thought of this.”

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out the final eighth note and handed it to Jude. Connor was scared out of his mind, what if Jude didn’t feel the same way? Jude gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and unfolded the paper. On the paper, in big bold letters it read, I love you.  
Jude instantly looked up at Connor and put his hand on the back of Connor’s head and pulled him towards him. His lips moved against the other boys in innocence and love. “I love you too,” Jude said against Connor’s lips. Connor smiled into the kiss and said, “I love you, so much.”

When the boys finally pulled apart, Connor pulled them up and walked over to the hammock. Connor laid down first and Jude laid next to him, with his head on his chest. Connor wrapped his arm around Jude’s waist and smiled.  
“I was so scared,” Connor admitted once they laid in silence for a bit.  
“About what?” He asked.  
“That you wouldn’t feel the same way, that’s why I wrote it in different languages, I was scared if you seen it right away in English you would run away.”  
Jude laughed quietly and said, “You can’t get rid of me that quickly. What were all the languages you picked?"

“Well,” Connor stated. “The first one was in Danish just because it sounded funny. The second one was in Italian because I love the way Italian sounds. The third was in Vietnamese because I love Vietnamese food. The fourth was in Japanese because I love the symbols they use and I want to visit Japan. The fifth was in German because I already know German. The sixth was in French because I think it sounds really pretty and then Mariana helped me with the seventh one. Then the eighth was in English obviously.”

“Why did you pick eight?” Jude wandered.  
“This is going to sound so cheesy,” Connor laughed. “I picked eight because there is eight letters in ‘I love you’.”  
“You’re so sweet, you know?” Jude smiled as he listened to Connor’s heartbeat.  
“Eh, I have my moments.” He laughed.  
“I love you, Connor.” Jude said quietly.  
“I love you too,” Connor smiled.  
And that’s how the boys remained. Laying in each others arms, watching the stars under the night sky and whispering those three words over and over again.


End file.
